


The Room of Requirement

by worldinmymind



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts, Room of Requirement, but the room is alive, if professor Binns had covered this maybe the class would have paid attention, or at least sentient, the only character is a room, which makes tagging hard, which may be the same thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 12:07:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6283930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worldinmymind/pseuds/worldinmymind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have been here since the castle was built and the school was founded. No one knows how I came to be here, for no one made me. I was not part of the original plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Room of Requirement

I have been here since the castle was built and the school was founded. No one knows how I came to be here, for no one made me. I was not part of the original plan.  
  
No one knows how I appeared. Or, I do, of course. But no one else. And I can never tell, for rooms cannot speak. But if I could – then! Oh, the stories I could tell! I have been here since the beginning, and I have seen it all. The secrets. Heartbreaks, hopes, fears. Lives collapsed in an instant, because of one misplaced world. Catastrophes just barely avoided. And the beginnings of new things, new lives, stitched together with the pieces left behind. Creating new things, so different from what was before.  
  
I see it all.  
  
I see it all. And yet, most people do not see me. Most people go through their time at this school completely unaware of my existence.  
Some people may stumble upon me though. When they least expect it, and when they were really looking for something else. Still, they find that here is exactly what they seek. Always what they need. I can be all sorts, you see. A tiny cupboard. A labyrinth of discarded, hidden, forgotten things, forever growing to make room for more when it is needed. Or maybe just a quiet corner where you can be alone with your thoughts for a moment.  
  
Yes, some people stumble across me when they most need me. Afterwards, though, they never find their way back. Most do not try. Most do not really think about it. The castle is so very big, and no one is surprised to find a room they have not been in before. It all seems quite ordinary.  
  
For most people.  
  
But there are some who figures it out. Some people who figures out the secret of the room. Think they do, at least. And they give me names. As is the way with humans, always naming everything around them, in an attempt to bring order in the chaos. Quite adorable really.  
  
I have had many names during the years. All of them related to my changing nature. Although that is not really accurate. For my nature does not change at all. Your perception of me does, though.  
  
And I will always seem to be exactly the room that you require.


End file.
